The One Where They're in Love
by JamesLuver
Summary: Monica and Chandler: friends, lovers, husband and wife. Drabbles celebrating the unbreakable love of two best friends.
1. Immortal

**A/N:** -Shuffles into fandom slowly-. Um, hello. This is the first time that I've ever posted in this section of the site. I only recently started to watch the later series of _Friends_ (I've seen five, six and a few of seven) but I immediately fell in love with Mondler, so I thought that I would write something for the pairing when I found the time to.

**Disclaimer:** Me no ownies _Friends_. You dig?

* * *

><p><em><span>The One Where They're in Love<span>_

_1. Immortal_

They're lying together in the darkness. Chandler's gentle snores fill the silence, his arms thrown above his head, and Monica lies awake, staring at the ceiling, contemplating her life now.

She loves Chandler. It's been barely a month, and she's already lost. Everything about him sets her alight. She has no idea how he feels about her – she's too nervous to ask. Chandler has never been good at the commitment thing, and she doesn't want to ruin what they have now.

One thing is certain: no matter how he feels about her, her feelings for him will always be immortal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Let me know how you think I did, bearing in mind I don't know everything yet. :P Either way, there will be more of these drabbles to come. :)


	2. Sway

_2. Sway_

Her arms are around his neck, his hands trembling on her waist. Her warm breath makes him shiver. Soft music lilts in the background and they sway to it, lost in their own world.

Monica lifts her head to gaze at him with teary eyes filled with unfathomable adoration. "I love you," she breathes, pressing a hand against his cheek. Candlelight flickers over the ring on her finger, the colours detonating.

Chandler's own heart explodes. "I love you, too," he manages, before pressing his lips to hers.

The music ends, but they continue swaying to the song in their hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I can't resist fluff. :')


	3. Sticks and Stones

_3. Sticks and Stones_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me._

Chandler repeats this mantra as he gazes at Monica by his side, gently tanning herself. His senses have been heightened; he can hear every breath she takes, gentle and quiet and beautiful, can feel the heat of her skin. "There's a nuclear explosion. We're the only two humans left. Would you date me?"

Monica glances at him for a second, then resumes sunbathing with a half-hearted, "yeah…"

_Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me_, Chandler thinks.

But oh, how they do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I've never actually seen this episode, but I thought this scenario might fit with the prompt. :)


	4. Museum

_4. Museum_

Chandler's heart begins to speed up as he walks. Beneath the exaltation there is a gnawing terror; his palms are sweaty. The fourth floor of the museum looms in sight.

Throat constricting, Chandler pushes open the door.

Delicately coloured walls. Tables cosily cramping the room. Without realising it he's weaving between the tables, running his hands over the flower decorations.

The wedding suite Monica has put their name down for.

He stares at the stage, imagining himself giving his first speech as a husband.

He can see it all very clearly.

And with that, the museum banishes any remaining terror.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I apologise for the huge gap between this chapter and the last one. You have no idea how much trouble this little git caused me.

I also want to thank the anonymous reviewers **Shadow** and **lainel ** for taking the time to review. I forgot to do it before. xD;


	5. Practical

_5. Practical_

Monica casts a critical eye over the arrangements. Though she's itching to rearrange things, she knows doing so will only hurt Chandler's feelings – he's spent the entire afternoon cleaning in order to please her.

"It'll do," she sighs, an encouraging smile softening her words. Chandler's shoulders slump in relief.

"Do I get my reward now?" he asks; she laughs, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him firmly on the mouth as he backs her towards the bedroom.

Well, Chandler thinks as he slides his hands up her shirt, this is a practical way of getting into Monica's good books.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Because there can never be too much fluff. :3


	6. Over

_6. Over_

For a heart-stopping moment his world crashes down around him. There is no sun, only the unforgiving darkness. There is no Baltic breeze, only a callous wind that chills him to his very core. There is no countryside rich with life, only a landscape of decay. For a heart-stopping moment, he thinks everything is over.

And then he bursts through the apartment door to find her standing in the middle of the room, a hundred candles gilding her skin gold, and his world re-starts just like that.

She is still there, perfect and beautiful, and his life is not over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Obviously inspired by the engagement scene, which is one of my favourite Mondler scenes ever. :3


	7. Speak

_7. Speak_

When she'd been with Richard, Monica had liked to keep quiet after making love, content to stare into the darkness and quietly dream. With Chandler, however, things are completely different.

Chandler likes to fill the quiet reflective period after their love making with words, whispering promises of adoration and affection against her shoulder as he dips his head to muffle his words against her skin. Although Monica had enjoyed Richard keeping silent, she finds that Chandler's love of murmuring ardent words of endearment into her flesh while they recover from their cumulative passions is something she could get used to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Fluff is just too hard to resist for this pairing.

**Liz1978** - Thank you for your kind words, and thank you for reviewing! :D


	8. White Noise

_8. White Noise_

Monica certainly knows how to make a lot of noise when it comes to everything she does. Whether she's cleaning in the kitchen or taking a bath, the woman always vocalises how much something pleases or frustrates her. Chandler finds this both amusing and endearing and takes it upon himself to find out what noises he can make her emit, subtly probing her with things that he knows will get her going one way or another. She always rises to the bait, and Chandler can spend hours doing this.

But, no matter what, her bedroom noises are always the best.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, Christmas wouldn't be Christmas without a bit of fluff. For those of you who celebrate it, happy holidays! If you wanted to, you could give me the gift of a review. ;)

**FionaFriendsFan12** - Thanks! :)


	9. Snow Storm

_9. Snow Storm_

Monica and Chandler watch the snow fall gently to the ground from their window. Monica is particularly fascinated by it; Chandler smiles as he watches the way her eyes follow its dizzying descent. He presses an affectionate kiss against her hairline and she turns to him with a soft smile.

"So this is a good way to keep warm, huh?" Chandler says.

Monica sets her cup down carefully on a coaster. "There _is_ a better way."

"What's that?" Chandler asks; she smiles coyly and the tugging on his hand as she leads him to the bedroom, the snowstorm outside forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Fluff that would have been appropriate for Christmas, haha. On another note, updates for this will be much quicker from the beginning of February and I even have a few ideas for some longer Mondler 'fics, so we'll see if I get time to write them. :)


	10. Present

_10. Present_

"What's this?" she asks when he comes home holding a bulky package.

He shrugs casually, though it's clear that he can't wait to put it down – he's not the strongest guy in the world, she reflects fondly. "Just something I'd thought you'd like."

Curious, she lifts it from him. Eager when it comes to such mystery, the paper soon falls away to expose a picture of a pan. Her breath catches in her throat. "Is that…?"

"It is," he confirms, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I knew you wanted the non-stick variety."

She kisses him soundly; he smiles broadly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** C'mon, we all know Monica would be pleased with such a silly present. xD


	11. Quitting

_11. Quitting_

She knows that he still smokes sometimes (that fact irritates her no end because he _knows_ that she hates the habit), and she doesn't like the way he lies about it. Whenever she confronts him with it, he promises her, _I'll quit tomorrow_.

Tomorrow comes and still the lies continue.

And yet, despite her frustration with him, she doesn't have the heart to leave over it. Yes, it's a filthy habit but he is still her Chandler and she doubts that she'd ever find someone else like him now.

Just like he can't quit the cigarettes, she can't quit him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I don't really like this one myself, so I'd love to hear what you guys think.

**Anonymous** - Thank you so much! I'm very glad that you enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing! :D


	12. Paint

_12. Paint_

Redecorating is a chore that Chandler simply _hates_. He loves Monica, but she's army general when she's decided that she wants a lick of paint to freshen the apartment, ordering him around with the paintbrush and snapping at him when she decides that something is not to her liking. Still, she cuts an adorable sight in overalls that are too big for her (she's saved them from the days before the weight loss), face striped with paint and a proud smile as she stands back to admire her handiwork; it's enough to make Chandler think that redecorating is worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I don't think I will _ever_ be able to write Mondler angst. xP

**Mia** - I'm glad that I can make you feel emotion in a hundred words. :D At least I know I'm achieving what I set out to do! I hope to get a longer Mondler piece out sometime in the near future. :) Thanks very much for reviewing! :D


	13. Freak Out

_13. Freak Out_

Chandler's behaving strangely. Monica raises an eyebrow as he bestows another kiss upon her cheek. It is not unusual for him to be affectionate, but tonight he is overly so. They aren't even the sort of kisses that are the prequel to other passionate activities; these ones are designed to simply melt her.

He leans in for another kiss but Monica stops him.

"Okay, what have you done?" she asks him and he wilts, looking sheepish.

"Promise you won't get mad?" he asks her.

She promises, and he proceeds to tell her.

She can't keep her promise after that.

"_Chandler!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I have no idea what he's done to make her so annoyed. xD He's probably messed up her arrangements of the pots and pans or something...

**Anonymous** - Haha, I'm glad I could make your Thursday morning better! Thanks for reviewing! :)

**GellerGo** - Sorry, I forgot to reply last time. But I'm glad you're liking these, and thanks for reviewing! :)


	14. Home Alone

_14. Home Alone_

Monica sighs, resting her head dully against the glass as she gazes out at the street below. Outside, Chandler turns to raise his hand a final time, a longing smile on his face. She tries to reciprocate the action, but it is difficult knowing that she will be alone while he works in Tulsa. Already the apartment feels colder without his presence, and somewhere in the back of her mind she wonders just how she managed to live without him before. Everywhere, there are lingering reminders of him.

But then he is gone, stepping into the taxi, leaving her alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is probably the closest I'll get to angst. It feels strange going as far as this without any! But I suppose Monica and Chandler just don't really have that sort of relationship.

**Anonymous** - Thanks! :)


	15. Haunted

_15. Haunted_

He has the most terrible dreams which awaken him in a cold sweat. In those instances he always cuddles closer to Monica, reminding himself that he has her now, that he doesn't have to dwell on the past and a time of his life where she wasn't his. The notion comforts him, especially when she snuggles closer to him.

Sometimes she awakens with him, though she isn't quite a comfort; although she holds him tight to her chest and strokes his hair soothingly, he hears the smile in her voice as she asks, "did you dream of Janice again, honey?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Again, another difficult prompt. I tried to lighten it a little. And probably failed. xD

**liz1978** - Glad you're enjoying them so far. I get what you mean about Tulsa. At least it didn't break them up. Thanks for sharing your thoughts!


	16. Moonlight

_16. Moonlight_

She looks particularly beautiful tonight, sprawled out on the mussed sheets of her bed, wearing nothing but the silver gleam of the moonlight on her skin. He reaches out to touch; she hums happily as his hand ghosts down her side. It is frustrating that the two of them have to sneak about and keep their relationship a secret, but at times like these, when he can actually spend the night with her (or at least the hours until Rachel returns), he finds that there's nothing more perfect than this, the sight of his lover vulnerable and trusting before him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** We're getting close to the end now!


	17. Front

_17. Front_

He tries to put on a brave face at the thought that Monica won't want anything else to do with him now that their weekend away had been spoiled by their bickering. He tries to tell himself that he doesn't really care, but he can't deny that he will miss the newfound closeness in their friendship. He sighs despondently, dropping his head into his hands. There's nothing he can do now but try and brace the storm that will follow as staunchly as he can. He'll put on an indifferent mask for the world.

Alone, the façade can be dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So yeah, obviously takes place during The One with the Kips. I reckon this one is one of the only ones to actually reference a canon event so far. xD;

**Anonymous** - I'm afraid it's true! :( But I have a oneshot idea to follow at some point, so I guess you could always check back for that one. :)

**funkyfish** - Here is more! You're right, nothing beats fluff. :3


	18. Queue

_18. Queue_

Monica bounces impatiently from foot to foot. Chandler is embarrassed; the people around them are beginning to mutter. She pays them no mind, simply sighing dramatically.

"What's wrong?" he finally asks her.

"How long is this gonna _take_?" she whines. "We've been standing here for nearly an hour! I'm bored! I _hate_ having nothing to do!"

"I can make time go faster," he tells her.

"And how's that?" she prods grumpily.

"Like this," he says, and presses his mouth to hers, silencing her.

As she kisses him back, Monica admits that this _is_ a good way to keep her occupied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Apologies for this not being up yesterday - for some reason, I couldn't log in.


	19. Bus

_19. Bus_

Chandler cringes at Joey's enthusiasm as they take the bus tour around London. Whilst he is not about to admit that it's mortifying (he supposes it's quite amusing, seeing his friend so excited about their trip), he _does_ wish that he had someone a little less embarrassing with him.

Someone like Monica.

He knows that she'd be almost as irritating (she'd probably take control of the whole thing and try and give the guided tour herself), but he enjoys seeing her happy and laughing, and this would probably do the trick.

_We're just friends_, he reminds himself hastily. _Just friends._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, I've got to be honest here. I actually haven't seen this episode before because I've just not had the time to do so, so this might have drifted from canon somewhat. Hopefully it'll be fine anyway.

**Minichedder** - Thank you so much! :D


	20. Stare

_20. Stare_

He likes to watch her sleep, with her lashes lying delicately against her skin, her hair spilling messily down over her shoulders, her breath whispering across his cheek as he lies close by her side. He can't get enough of her when she looks like this, and he has to supress the urge to reach out and touch her. It is his morning ritual, a time to admire without consequence or teasing.

"Chandler?" she mumbles one morning without opening her eyes.

"Yes?" he answers, reaching out to stroke her hip.

"Stop staring at me."

Well, so much for that, then.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And here it is: the last one! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favourited/subscribed this over the months. In particular, however, I would like to thank **Anne Oying** , **Cindyy**, **gAnGsTa GaBbY lOvEs JoKeR**, **minicheddar**, **Veridissima** and the** anonymous reviewer** without a name if he/she was the same person throughout for taking the time to review (continuously, in the case of** Cindyy**) a fair few times over the course of this story. :D

I have an idea for a longer Friends piece, but I have other fanfic commitments at the moment which prevent me from getting it done right now. I hope to start it in a few months time. :)


End file.
